Matched
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Konoha High School has something new going on for Valentine's Day: something called Data Match. Hinata is hoping for be paired with her crush Naruto, but things are not going to go the way she plans. Rated T, some crack pairings. Contest Entry.
1. Chapter 1 Matches

**Hello everyone, BlackRoseDragon13 here! I'm happy to announce that I have a new fic finished! As you probably noticed, it's called Matched, and it's a contest entry for a friend's Valentine's Day contest over on deviantART. Unlike her birthday gift, though, I'll actually be spacing these chapters out! There are four chapters plus an epilogue, which means five updates all together. I'll be posting one part each day this week, meaning that the final chapter will be on Friday! I know it's a bit early for Valentine's day, but I want to make sure I have it all posted by the deadline, and have a regular updating schedule!**

**Alrighty, some notes to go along with it~**

**-This is rated Teen. There are a few swear words, and some...mischievous situations, so I thought this was an appropriate rating. **

**-The culture and setting for this fic, so that no one is confused, is an AU high school story in America. Only the characters' names are Japanese, because I can't exactly change those! I chose an American setting because I want to make sure I actually know what I'm talking about, and because it just fits with the story better! **

**-Also, there are crack pairings in this fic! So, if there are pairings you don't support, please don't bombard me with comments saying so. Just move along, please – I write what I enjoy, and I won't change it to fit what you want. Otherwise, please feel free to comment in an review – each one makes me smile, and I promise I'll reply and thank you personally – I appreciate each review, and every favorite too!**

**Main Characters: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha**

**And, of course, the disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, Naruto or any of it's characters or concepts in any way, shape, or form. This is a fanfiction written only for entertainment, from which I receive no profit!**

**Okie dokie, I think that's everything! So please enjoy the first chapter of Matched! And wish me luck in the contest!**

Chapter One: Matches

Lilac eyes stared out a window, observing the snow-covered ground outside. They were supposed to be reading their current literature assignment, but they just kept getting drawn to the white wonderland outside. This was unusual. The mind they were attached to was usually studious and dedicated to its work. But there was something on it that was clouding its usually-diligent thoughts.

Naruto Uzumaki.

That, of course, wasn't too uncommon. It seemed like the blonde was always the focus of that particular brain, if not lurking in the back when something else needed its attention. But to be so distracted was definitely strange.

"All right class, please put your books away. We have something a bit different for you to do today."

The freshman literature class hesitated. Mr. Hatake never let class out early, or allowed for any distractions. Whispers broke out at what the change of pace could be, and finally, the distracted mind was brought back to reality.

"Eh?" Hinata Hyuuga questioned quietly, blushing softly as she realized she had been daydreaming. Again. Curse Valentine's Day being only a week away! She had only one week to muster the courage to ask him, Naruto Uzumaki, to be her Valentine. Ever since she first started crushing on him so many years ago in first grade, she had tried every year to state her feelings before February fourteenth. But always, her fear and shyness won out. Why did it have to be so difficult to just speak to him?

But this year, it was their first year of high school. She had to say it! Especially since there was a dance next Friday. She didn't want to be the only one in her class to go alone, or worse, not go at all!

At the front of the room, Kakashi Hatake straightened a stack of papers in his hands. "This year, the tech class is trying something new. For their programming lesson, they are to create a program that discovers a person's match based on basic qualities. So, the entire student body is asked to fill out these forms and turn them in before the end of the day."

A hand shot into the air. "But...what's the point?" Sakura Haruno asked. "A match? Like...a Valentine?"

"Basically," the teacher replied. "From what I understood, the data entered for each person is matched against others, and when you have many points in common, you are deemed compatible. The results will be passed out to you on Monday. This is volunteer, of course – if you don't want to get matched, you don't have to fill the sheet out. That way, no one can get you as a match."

"So, the whole school will be entered? At least, those who participate?" Ino Yamanaka mused. "Sounds like fun!"

Kakashi's mask crinkled with a smile. "Indeed. So, I'll go ahead and pass these out. If you don't want to participate, just leave it blank." He then weaved between the desks, dropping the form before each student.

When Hinata received her copy, she read the entire thing first. The top was for the person to fill out their traits, such as hair and eye color, body type, grade, age, and interests. The bottom, as it said, was what they were seeking in someone else. This brought a blush to Hinata's face. _What...I want?_ Naruto's face floated to the front of her mind. _Well...I guess I might as well try it...who knows? Maybe we'll get each other, and he'll ask me to the dance! _ Containing a squeal, Hinata began penciling in her answers.

Around the room, the document was getting mixed reviews. The girls, mostly, were excited about the prospect, curious to see who the program would match them with. The boys, however, were a bit more pensive.

"Hey Sakura," a certain blonde boy said loudly. "I bet I'll get you for sure!"

The pink-haired girl gave her fellow student a disgusted look. "Ugh, no way! The only one the program will match me with is Sasuke!"

"I highly doubt that," another blonde retorted. "I'll be the one to get Sasuke, Forehead!"

"Ha! No way, Pig! It'll be me!"

Kakashi sighed at the front of the room. "One person can have several people get them as a match. For example, you both could get Sasuke as a match...or...both of you could _not_..."

The girls, however, kept arguing. Sasuke, who was sitting at the other side of the room, groaned lightly. This was all just a waste of time, in his opinion. But he eyed the sheet, a slight curiosity nagging at him. All the girls annoyed him...but if this paired him with someone he'd actually get along with, maybe it was worth a look...

"Oi, Bastard, you gonna fill it out?" Naruto said from his seat behind his rival. "Or are you scared you won't get matched with anyone?"

"The only one who won't get matched is you, Idiot," Sasuke retorted.

"Heh! I bet you wouldn't get anyone...since you're so cold, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha boy glared at his friend. "Tch..."

"Coward," Naruto taunted. "I bet you won't get anyone! And even if you did, I bet you wouldn't have the guts to do anything about it!"

"Shut it, Naruto," Sasuke growled. Picking up his pencil, he started filling the slots. _I'll __show that idiot...Sasuke Uchiha is NOT a coward!_

Hinata listened to Naruto with a sad expression on her face. _All he sees is Sakura...but maybe if he gets me, he'll finally see me too!_

Kakashi picked the forms up just before the final bell, reminding his class, "Remember, you'll get your matches Monday morning. Then you have a week to make a move!" He smiled again, watching as his students left the classroom buzzing, eager to get their matches. Chuckling, he said to the empty room, "They won't be able to focus after Monday morning...might as well bring Icha Icha to class next week!"

Outside in the hallway, Hinata put her things away slowly. What if Naruto didn't get her? Or...what is she didn't get him? _I'm sure I will...I mean...what could a silly computer program tell me what my heart wouldn't?_ Comforted by that thought, she packed her bag and made her way out the door to walk home.

Either way, a whole weekend without knowing was going to drive her crazy.

.oOo.

Sitting at home, Sasuke lazily flipped through TV channels after school. There wasn't anything to do during the weekends, and the annoying matches were intriguing him more than he wanted them to be. He was about to call it quits and turn on his game console when the front door opened and his brother walked in, always late after participating in chess club. Looking over the back of the couch at him, Sasuke greeted, "Hey."

"Hello Sasuke," Itachi replied politely, taking a seat beside his brother. "How was your day?"

"Same as usual," the surlier boy replied, taking a controller and handing it to Itachi. "Beside those match things, of course."

Though he didn't see it, Sasuke sensed his brother's smirk beside him. "Yes, those ought to be interesting. How many girls do you think will be paired with you?"

"Any is too many," Sasuke muttered in reply, scrolling through the game menu.

"Oh, come now...don't you want a girl to take to the dance?"

"Hn. What about you, Itachi? Who are you gonna get?"

Itachi silenced at this, his smirk gone. "Probably no one of consequence."

"You've gone through all of high school without dating anyone, Itachi. And you don't have a lot of friends, either. Maybe this match thing will be good for you." Sasuke began jamming buttons as he and his brother entered a fight.

"Perhaps," Itachi grunted in reply, trying to focus both on the conversation and the game.

Another thing to be curious about, Sasuke thought with a groan – his brother's match.

.oOo.

Never before had the student body been eager for a Monday morning. The hallways were all abuzz with predictions, hopes, and fears for the results. Girls were gathered in whispering circles, while boys eyed them thoughtfully.

Hinata did neither. She kept to herself, as usual, getting to her first period math class early. Her stomach was full of butterflies. How she had hoped all weekend that Naruto would be matched with her! Daydreams of them dancing together on Friday had filled her thoughts every spare moment away from school. Her fingers trembled, and she kept them clasped in her lap in an attempt to still them.

The bell finally rang, and the math teacher, Asuma Sarutobi, greeted her warmly as he did every other morning. She managed a shaky smile, noticing a bundle of papers under his arm. _Are...are those the results?_

Ino and Sakura barged into the room, arguing loudly once more who would get Sasuke. Naruto listened sadly, wanting Sakura to notice him. Sasuke sat coolly in his chair, trying to look disinterested. But he too was eager to know what his results were, though he didn't show it. _If it's either of them_,he thought sourly, looking at the bickering girls,_ I'll have to go find a cliff to jump off of._

When the starting bell rang, Asuma made his way to the front of the class, the ominous stack of papers grasped in his hands. All eyes were on him.

"All right...I know math is the last thing on your minds this morning," he chuckled. "So, we might as well get this over with. Here," he said, holding up the papers, "are the results. However, I'd appreciate it if you would wait until after class to read them."

Immediate cries of outrage filled the room, and the teacher raised his other hand to quiet them. "Settle down, settle down. The reason I ask this is because this is still my class, and we have things to do. You are in school to learn – use your break time to read them, and my class time to do your math. I'll pass them out before the bell."

Hinata's shoulders sagged as she sighed. Another hour before she could know if her crush would see her name. _Well...no use complaining._

Math dragged on for what seemed to be hours. Every so often, a head would turn to look at the papers on Asuma's desk in yearning. Hinata did her best not to, but she still took the occasional peek.

Then, finally, after the longest hour of the year, Asuma said, "All right you lot. I'll hand the papers out now."

A cheer sounded, mostly from the girls. Grinning, the large man started passing out the much-anticipated sheets. One by one, students read their results, and sounds of either joy or anguish soon filled the room.

"WHAT?" Ino screeched. "I got Sai?"

The quiet boy's eyes widened. "You got me?"

Turning in her seat, she gave him a glare. "Don't even think about it!"

Sakura laughed. "Well then! I guess I'll have Sasuke all to myself!"

Just then, Asuma approached her desk, placing the paper face-down. Looking smug, Sakura flipped the paper over and read it.

Her grin soon disappeared, replaced with a look of pure horror.

"What? What is it, Forehead?" Ino asked, leaning to try and see. "Who'd you get?"

Growling, the pinkette crumpled the paper and threw it away. "Huh! Stupid program...it obviously doesn't work!"

Ino frowned. "Hey! I want to know who you got!"

Sasuke watched with an amused look on his face. _Serves you two right._

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Naruto cheered loudly behind him, and Sasuke immediately knew what the paper said. "Sakura! I got you as a match!"

"Can it, Naruto!" Sakura yelled back. "I don't care!"

Crestfallen, Naruto muttered, "But...I wanted to ask you to the dance..."

"Ha! As if I'd ever go with you!"

Hinata listened, outraged at Sakura's behavior and hurt that Naruto hadn't gotten her as a match. Glaring at the pinkette, she thought, _You...you...! _But she was interrupted as Asuma gave her her paper. Near tears, she wiped them away to read the text.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

She froze. She got him! She knew she would! But...Naruto hadn't gotten her in return. That meant...she'd still have to try and tell him. Sighing, Hinata folded her arms on her desk and rested her forehead.

Across the room, Sasuke accepted his paper. Skipping the top, he looked directly at the name in the middle of the page.

Blinking once, twice, he wasn't quite sure what to think.

**Hinata Hyuuga **

Hinata? The quiet one? Glancing up, Sasuke saw her resting her head on her folded arms. No way. He'd never even talked to her! And he knew for a fact that she was crushing hard on Naruto. But the paper stared back at him, unchanged. Though he questioned the program's accuracy, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was trying to tell him something.

The bell chose then to ring, and Sasuke reflexively grabbed his things and headed out into the hallway. He didn't get far, however, before Naruto caught up to him.

"So Bastard," he asked, "who did you get?"

Silently, Sasuke handed over the paper as he approached his locker. Naruto read it behind him, remaining oddly quiet.

"Have you ever even talked to her?"

"No. And she likes you, Idiot."

Naruto blinked. "She...she does?"

"It's totally obvious," Sasuke replied dismissively. "She's always staring at you and blushing."

Naruto considered this as he followed his friend to their next class. "So...she probably wouldn't go out with you, huh?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Who said I wanted to go out with her?"

"You got her as a match!" the blonde exclaimed. "Doesn't that mean something?"

"Yeah, well, you got Sakura, and look how well that turned out for you," Sasuke growled. He didn't like where this was going.

"That's different..." Naruto muttered.

"No, it's exactly the same. Hinata likes you, you won't date her. You like Sakura, she won't date you. She likes me, I won't _ever_ date her. All of us are unhappy, and none of us get what we want."

Naruto thought this over, and then asked something that actually surprised the raven-haired boy. "So...who do you want that you don't get, Bastard?"

Sasuke mulled that over as he stared straight ahead. "I don't know, Idiot. I don't know."

.oOo.

Naruto's question bothered Sasuke a lot more than he cared to admit. He gave it thought all through the day, up until the beginning of last period. It was then that he remembered that his brother would have also gotten his match. Curiosity burned him, and he focused on that in an attempt to stifle his own uncertainty.

"All right class," Kakashi began. "I'm sure that you're all a bit...distracted, what with this match thing to worry about. So, I'm going to be nice. Read if you want, but I really don't mind." With that short explanation, the teacher pulled out his own text, propping his feet up on his desk and burying his nose in the pages.

Immediately suspicious, the class lingered for a moment before dissolving into talk. Wanting another distraction, Sasuke picked up his book and started reading.

Hinata, however, was still sulking from the bad news. She just stared out the window, sighing. She was so hoping that the match would get Naruto's attention for her, instead of having to tell him herself. Forcing her eyes shut, she reprimanded herself. _No! You have to be brave...you have to tell him. Friday, in school before the dance. Just get it over with._

Having nothing to do, and no will to do it, the period seemed to last forever to the Hyuuga girl. When the bell finally did ring, she shuffled out of the classroom with her bag on her shoulder, a bit in a daze. So distracted was she, she crashed right into a body going the other way.

"Ah!" she cried, falling backwards onto her backside, her skirt falling dangerously short. Embarrassed, she instantly started rattling off apologies.

"I'm s-so sorry! I, I wasn't watching where I was going – it was all m-my fault..." she said, coming to a stop as the person she'd run into offered a hand to help her up. Blinking, she blushed as she saw one of the most popular boys in her school.

Itachi Uchiha.

With a gentle smile, Itachi replied, "Not at all, Hinata. I too was distracted." With strong arms, he lifted her up and placed her on her feet before she could protest.

_H...Hinata? He...he knows who I am?_ "B-but..."

"Until later, Hinata." With that, the boy melded back into the crowd, ignoring the small group of people staring who had seen the entire incident, and leaving poor Hinata wondering if she had imagined the whole thing.

.oOo.

This time, Sasuke was in his room studying biology when his brother returned home. Hearing the door, he waited for the older boy to enter his room to greet him as he always did.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Hey." Now all he had to do was casually bring up the matches, and find out who his brother had gotten.

"Forgive my bluntness, but I was wondering who you have gotten in the matches today."

Sasuke choked slightly, caught completely off-guard. "U-uh..."

"My result was a bit odd...a girl in your class, as a matter of fact."

Making a face, Sasuke muttered, "Please tell me not Ino Yamanaka or Sakura Haruno."

Itachi chuckled lightly. "No, not either of them. A girl named Hinata Hyuuga."

Once more, Sasuke choked. "R-really?"

"Yes...I've never met her before, though I did happen to crash into her in the hallway after school."

Sasuke just stared. How many times was his brother going to surprise him today?"

"So, who was your result?"

Sasuke glared out the window over his desk. "Hn..."

"Sakura?"

"Ugh, no."

"Hm..."

"I got Hinata too."

An odd silence fell between the brothers. Looking back at Itachi, Sasuke saw him raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. That's...unexpected."

Sasuke didn't reply. Both boys fell into thought. Sasuke stared at his brother, who stared out his bedroom door. _Itachi's never dated anyone, even though he has girls throwing themselves at him. Maybe...he should give this a shot._ The Hyuuga girl, from what little Sasuke had ever gleaned about her, was quiet, polite, and not very popular. Itachi was quiet, polite, and all-too-popular. When he really gave it thought, he realized that the two might not make a bad pair.

"Ask her out."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as his gaze returned to his brother. "Excuse me?"

"I said, ask her out. She'd be good for you." Sasuke decided to leave out the part of her being madly infatuated with his best friend.

"Sasuke...she's a freshman-"

"So? I can tell you now she's a lot more mature than all the other airhead freshmen girls."

Itachi gave his brother a look. "I hardly think it's appropriate."

"You need to branch out a little, Itachi. You don't ever see anyone outside school, you spend all your time studying and doing chess club, and you never go out with any girls."

"Neither do you."

"That's beside the point. At least I have friends and go out and-"

"_You_ ask her out, little brother. It's clear you also need some female company."

Sasuke frowned. "No, I don't."

"You also received Hinata as a match. Your chances are as good as mine."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke retorted, "I don't want to date her!"

"How do you know that? What do you want, Sasuke?"

Naruto's question echoed in his ears. _Who do you want that you don't get?_ "Tch..."

"Alright then, let's play a little game, Sasuke. We will each pursue Hinata. One date each. We will then both ask her to the dance, and see who she chooses."

Again, Sasuke frowned. "Messing with a girl's feelings isn't a game, Itachi."

"That's not quite the right word, no. But we won't be 'messing' with her. We will be seeing which of us, if either of us, she would enjoy accompanying to the dance. Perhaps even forge a relationship with."

Despite not wanting to see the affair as a game, Sasuke immediately saw it as a competition between he and his brother. They had always been rivals, but competing for a girl was certainly a new one. And once Sasuke saw something as a competition, he didn't like to lose. Making up his mind, he muttered, "Fine. But you better not botch it on purpose."

Itachi gave the smallest of smirks. "Very well. I shall ask her for a date Thursday, and you shall ask her tomorrow."

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because I'm the oldest and I said so." With that rather immature response, Itachi left his brother's room, smiling. He wasn't one to get involved with another person, but perhaps Sasuke was right. Maybe he needed to try to find a companion. He didn't have any close friends, and he did get lonely on occasion. _And even if she doesn't choose me, at least she may choose Sasuke._ With that thought in mind, he went into his own room to study...and to plan.

**Alrighty guys, what did you think? If you have a moment, please let me know with a review! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow, so be on the lookout for that! Thanks again so much for reading, and bonus thanks for reviews! Wish me luck in the judging!**

**Also, just a random little note about the plot: the concept of the data match is something that I actually had in one of the high schools I went to, and I was actually a part of the tech class my senior year!**

**Until tomorrow, loves!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke

**Alrighty guys, here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy – let me know what you think in a review! I always reply – if you have messaging enabled ;)**

**And a quick shoutout to ****scarecrow09 who left a review that I couldn't reply to – thanks for reading and reviewing~**

Chapter Two: Sasuke

Tuesday dawned the same as any other day. Students at Konoha High were still discussing the matches, and after having a day to plan, some were acting on them.

"Aw, come on Sakura!" Naruto pleaded. "Just come with me to the dance, just for the night, and I'll leave you alone!"

"No way, Naruto," Sakura said with a sigh, shutting her locker door with a snap. Unlike yesterday, her temper wasn't fired up. If anything, she just seemed tired. "I'm not going to the dance with you."

Defeated again, Naruto walked away to build up steam for another attempt.

Ino gave her best friend a worried look. "Hey, you okay? You're acting kinda funny, Forehead. Is this about who you got as a match?"

"I don't want to talk about it Ino," the pinkette murmured back.

This really got the blonde's attention. Sakura only used her name when she really wasn't in a good mood. "Sakura..."

"Just drop it, okay?"

Sasuke eavesdropped from his locker. _Huh...something's really got Sakura down. I wonder..._

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto greeted, already perked up a bit from his latest rejection. "You gonna ask Hinata out today?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "What's it to you, Idiot? Besides, even if I did, she'd probably say no. She likes _you_, remember?"

Naruto pinched his eyes shut, thinking. "Well...what if she forgot about me?"

"And why would she do that?"

The blonde grinned foxily. "Oh, you know...out of sight, out of mind?"

This made Sasuke pause. "What are you talking about?"

"I have an idea! Just wait here!" With that, the Uzumaki boy dashed into the crowd of students, disappearing from Sasuke's view.

_Idiot..._

A few moments later, screams broke out, spreading down the hallway. Sure that their cause was Naruto, Sasuke tried to get a better look, forcing his way forward through the other students.

He then wished he'd stayed back.

Naruto was on the floor, apparently freshly beaten, just outside the door to the girl's locker room. A female Sasuke didn't know was standing in the hallway in a towel, expression furious. "You little pervert!" she shrieked. "I'll have you suspended for peeking in the locker room!"

Only a moment later, the crowds on the other side parted to let the principal through. She looked anything but happy.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" she yelled, crossing her arms under her enormous cleavage as her amber eyes blazed in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sitting up, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, muttering, "Ow ow ow..."

Even more enraged at his lack of attention, Tsunade stomped forward and picked the boy up by his shirt front. "I won't have little perverts running around my hallways! Suspended for the rest of the week! Pack your bag and go home, and don't you dare come back before Monday – I'll deal with you then."

A collective shiver went through the crowds as they felt the severity in the woman's voice. "He's so dead," a girl near Sasuke muttered. "What was he thinking?" another mused.

Sasuke merely slapped his hand to his forehead._ What the hell, Naruto?_

Dropping the boy, Tsunade stomped back through the hall, leaving the crowd to stare as Naruto rose and started walking back to his locker.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke hissed as he walked beside his friend. "You're lucky you only got suspended – you know how much Tsunade hates perverts after dealing with Superintendent Jiraiya all the time!"

Naruto just grinned. "Eh, she won't be that hard on me – she knows me well enough. Besides, now you'll have all week with Hinata, and I won't be around to distract her!"

Sasuke froze in his tracks. "You...what? You did that just so Hinata wouldn't see you?"

"Yup!" Naruto grabbed his bag from his locker. "Totally worth it!"

The Uchiha stared at the blonde in complete disbelief. "You are _so_ stupid..."

"Eh, that may be true, but at least I'm helping you out. I'll be waiting to hear all about Hinata on Monday!" Walking past his friend, Naruto waved one hand as he exited the school.

After a few moments, Sasuke actually chuckled. _You crazy fool...I owe you one._

Hinata was in her math class early when she heard the screams. Alarmed, she made her way to the door and ran down the hall to see what was going on. When she saw her beloved Naruto cringing in pain, she gasped. But then, she saw the older female standing in nothing but a towel in front of him.

"You little pervert! I'll have you suspended for peeking in the locker room!"

_Peeking...in the locker room?_ Hinata blushed. _Naruto wouldn't do that...would he?_

Tsunade brushed past her, anger radiating from her aura. She proceeded to yell at the younger blonde, and Hinata wasn't sure what to think.

"I won't have little perverts running around my hallways! Suspended for the rest of the week! Pack your bag and go home, and don't you dare come back before Monday – I'll deal with you then."

At this, the Hyuuga girl gasped. _The rest of the week? But that means..._

Tsunade charged back up the hallway, calling for the crowds to disperse.

Hinata was crestfallen. Now she wouldn't be able to tell Naruto how she felt! Another Valentine's Day without a confession. Tearing up, she slowly made her way back to math.

_Now what am I going to do?_

.oOo.

All through his math class, Sasuke considered his options. After glancing at Hinata several times, he saw she was clearly upset from Naruto being forced to leave. That made him unsure. Would she be more open to someone else now that she'd seen Naruto behaving that way, or would she be more defensive for her crush? Frustrated, he ran a hand through his messy hair with a sigh. _This is stupid, _he thought. _I don't even know how or when to ask her, and she'll probably say no even if I do try it!_ But Itachi's smirking face entered his mind, and his resolve solidified. _No...I have to prove to Itachi I can do this! _Making up his mind, he decided to ask her right after school. No use beating around the bush – he'd just ask her to go on a date today after classes, and see what she said.

Now he just had to decide what they'd do if she said yes.

He knew nothing of her interests, or her dislikes. Where do you take a girl on a date that you hardly know?

All through the day he had no idea what to say. The final bell seemed to ring earlier than usual, and Sasuke was still out of ideas. Before he knew it, he was shutting his locker. _Just do it!_

Putting on a cool face and putting his hands in his pockets, the younger Uchiha made his way down the hall to where Hinata was standing, still putting away her books. Heart racing but face neutral, he leaned up against the closed locker next to hers.

"Hey."

The girl jumped, apparently unaware of his presence until he spoke up. "O-oh! Hello, Sasuke." Glancing at him, she thought, _What does he want? He never talks to me!_

"So, are you doing anything after school today?"

Hinata froze, eyes wide. _Is he...?_

Sasuke shifted a bit. "I just thought maybe we could do something."

She just stared. "Um...I don't mean to be r-rude, Sasuke...but...may I ask...why?"

A small blush lit across the boy's nose. "I got you in the data match," he replied bluntly. "I just thought...we could give it a shot."

Hinata blinked several times as she considered this, thinking, _I got Naruto...but...if Sasuke got me, then maybe..._ Another thought entered her head, and she blushed. _I didn't think anyone else would get matched to me..._

"So...is that a yes or a no?"

Hinata let a tentative smile take over her face. "O-okay! Sure!" _Why not?_

The boy blinked in surprise. "All right then. What do you want to do?"

"Don't you have a p-plan?"

The boy pouted to one side, blushing again. "I wanted to let you pick."

Hinata giggled. "Well, um...how about a movie?"

"Sure."

The pair walked through the hallway, garnering stares as they went as well as whispers.

"Is that Hinata Hyuuga...with _Sasuke Uchiha_?"

"No way! She's the least popular girl in the freshman year! Why would be be with her?"

"Yeah, they're just walking together...it's not like he'd actually _date_ her..."

Hinata's head bowed as the weight of their words fell on her. _They're right...not even Naruto notices me...why should someone like Sasuke?_

"Don't pay them any mind," Sasuke murmured. "They don't know what they're talking about. Besides, they're just jealous." To prove his point, he reached out one hand and took hers, ignoring the small squeak she uttered. Pulling her closer, he kept his grip as they made their way outside the school to catch a train downtown.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Um...did you really get me as a match?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, just curious..."

"Who did you get?"

Glancing at the boy, she quietly replied, "Naruto..."

"Hn..." Sasuke didn't show it, but her answer irritated him. The one girl he decides to take on a date is the one girl in his class that doesn't like him, and to make matters worse, she likes his idiot best friend! _I'll just have to show her that I'm better..._

The train was crowded, and Sasuke made his first move. Tugging her close, he held Hinata against his chest away from the strangers around them. Tucking his chin against her scalp, he allowed himself to breathe in her scent. _Lilac...and vanilla. It suits her._

When they made it to their stop, Sasuke led the way, his grip firm on the girl's hand. He didn't relax it until they were out of the station and on the sidewalk. Stopping, he looked back at her to make sure she was all right. She smiled at him, and asked, "So, w-what movie do you want to see?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I don't even know what's playing right now."

Hinata considered this. "Well...I'm going to assume you wouldn't want to watch anything cutesy...o-or mushy."

"Probably not."

"Um...I think the rest of the movies out now are s-scary ones. February is mostly a love movie month...for V-Valentine's Day and all."

"Scary it is then."

Hinata paled. "B-but-"

"Don't worry, Hinata," Sasuke said, bringing his face close to hers with a grin. "I'll protect you."

She had a feeling she was going to regret this. "O...okay."

The ticket taker gave them odd looks, wondering what a young couple was doing watching a horror film only a few days before Valentine's Day, but didn't say anything. Leading her by the hand, Sasuke took Hinata into the theater, which was empty.

"All to ourselves," he noted. "Good time for makeouts."

Hinata squeaked again.

"Just kidding. Gosh, you're such a prude, Hinata."

Why was he teasing her? The only person Sasuke joked around with was Naruto. Was he really already comfortable with her enough to relax? The boy pushed the thought from his head, deciding not to think about it.

They were a bit early, and sat in an awkward silence during the previews. Sasuke had chosen seats right in the middle of the room, and with no one else there, there were no distractions.

Hinata glanced at the boy, who was staring at the screen. She knew she should try and break the silence, but she just didn't know what to say! She had never really spoke to him before, besides the occasional greeting or run-in. Hinata had no idea what made the mysterious Sasuke Uchiha tick.

"What's your favorite class?"

She blurted it before she could think, and colored darkly once she said it. _What a stupid question!_

He looked over at her, surprised at her trying to make conversation. "Literature," he replied. "I like reading. It's quiet, and interesting, and you can do it by yourself."

"O-oh. I like literature too, but not quite as much as math."

"Math? No one likes math."

The girl giggled. "I know, its silly. But I like it because there's one right answer. Sometimes I wish the r-rest of life was like that. I hate science, though."

"Why?"

"I don't know. When I think a-about it, I should like it, because it's a lot like math. But...I just can't seem to enjoy it very m-much."

"Hn. I don't like it either. Or math."

The dam had finally broken. They managed to hold up menial conversation during the rest of the previews, and by the time the lights began dimming, the awkward air had faded. Clasping her hands in her lap, Hinata tried to keep her view on the screen. But her eyes kept sliding over to the boy beside her, just like they had out the window, and at the match results. Something about him drew her gaze.

About half an hour into the film, Hinata was _definitely_ regretting her decision. She was trying hard not to show it, but the movie was terrifying her! She had never liked scary things, and sitting through a two-hour horror film was going to give her a heart attack.

But just as another frightening scene started, the chair arm folded up, and a comforting weight found its way around her shoulders. Looking over, she saw Sasuke still looking straight ahead, his arm wrapped around her. "It's just a movie, Hinata," he murmured. "Don't be scared."

Before she could stop it, a smile blossomed on her face. _You're always letting your fear stop you,_ she thought to herself. _Just like with Naruto. But maybe you need to try something new. Just put your fear aside and act!_ Before her shyness could fight back, she snuggled down against the boy's side.

Sasuke looked down at her in surprise, but smiled gently as he stared at the crown of her head. Pride swelled in him as he saw the fragile girl going to _him _for reassurance. Before he knew it, he thought, _Take that, Idiot..._

The movie ended with the pair still cuddled together, and as the lights faded back into being, Hinata sighed. "That was...d-different."

Sasuke chuckled. "Scary movies aren't your thing then?"

"N-not really..."

"You should have said something before we got the tickets."

Hinata's conscience immediately went to the worst. _Oh no, he's mad for spending money on it, and then having me ruin it! _"I...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm just sorry you had to sit through a movie you didn't like."

This caught the girl's attention. "So...y-you're not...angry?"

Sasuke blinked at her. "Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"You bought the tickets...and...I must have ruined it for you."

This made the boy roll his eyes. "Hinata, you didn't ruin it. I actually enjoyed the movie, and having you so close. Do you always assume you've done the wrong thing?"

Hinata turned her eyes to the floor. "I...usually _do_ do the wrong thing..."

"Hinata...listen to me." With one finger, Sasuke turned her face toward his. "It's true I don't really know you very well yet...but I can tell that you're someone who has no confidence. Just because you don't believe in yourself doesn't mean that others don't believe in you. And after just spending a little bit of time with you, I can tell you I definitely wouldn't mind doing it again. You're a good person, Hinata, and you should have more confidence in the person you are."

Hinata's eyes had never been bigger. No one had ever said anything so kind to her! Tearing up, she said, "I...I don't know w-what to s-say...no one...has ever..."

As tears fell down the girl's cheeks, Sasuke realized that what he had said had really impacted her. Embarrassed, he blushed lightly and added, "Look, don't worry about it. Let's go get something to eat, and then I'll take you home, okay? Just...don't cry. I hate it when girls cry."

Wiping her cheeks, Hinata turned her watery gaze to her companion. "So...you want to go do something else? And g-get dinner?"

"Sure. Like I said, I've enjoyed spending time with you, so why not a little longer?"

The girl blushed beautifully, eyes closed as she smiled widely. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back, leading her out of the theater and back out into the winter chill.

The pair made their way further downtown, trying to find a decent place to eat. Hinata hadn't been to most of them, and Sasuke found himself having to make the decision.

"Well, this place is pretty good, and not too expensive," he said, pointing to a small cafe.

"Whatever you w-want to do," Hinata replied, clinging to his arm. She was trying to be more relaxed, and just enjoy the afternoon. "I don't m-mind. I'm sorry I don't have any money with me today – I wasn't expecting to g-go out."

"S'fine," he said. "I get a pretty good allowance from my parents, anyway. Might as well spend it on you. The only other thing I really buy is video games."

Their meal was spent in pleasant conversation. Though neither were usually too talkative, they managed to keep speaking most of the time, with a minimum of awkward moments. Sasuke had to admit he was enjoying himself, and Hinata was starting to wonder how much she had missed by remaining blinded by Naruto for so long.

The walk back to the metro to take Hinata home was a bit more quiet, neither really wanting the night to end. But both had homework, and parents that were probably wondering where they were.

"I'm sorry if your dad gets angry with you," Sasuke said as he once again held Hinata close on the crowded subway. "Tell him I kidnapped you, and you had no choice."

This made the girl giggled. "As much as I don't want him to be angry with m-me, I don't want him to angry with you either."

"Hn."

Unlike most of her classmates that lived in apartments, Hinata actually had a decent-sized house a bit outside the main part of their city. The walk from the metro station was a bit long, but Sasuke insisted that he didn't want her walking alone that late at night. She didn't refuse, and when they reached her house she turned to thank him, taking both his hands.

"I had a r-really good time," she murmured.

"Then maybe we'll have to do this again sometime," the boy replied with a typical Sasuke smirk.

"S-sure!"

The air turned a bit awkward, and Sasuke slowly backed away, hands slipping from hers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

The ride home for Sasuke was lonely. Standing on the train, his gaze was distant as he thought. He had really had fun that day. Part of him wanted to tell his brother to call the deal off and leave Hinata to him, but he knew that his brother deserved a chance. Hinata, from what he had gathered that day, was a sweet girl with a pleasant disposition. As much as he hated to admit it, he could easily picture her with his brother. Itachi was more polite, quiet, and kind than Sasuke, and their personalities would likely meld much better. So when Sasuke stepped into his own home, he went into his room without a word and stayed there the rest of the night.

**Alrighty guys, that wraps up chapter two! Chapter three will be out tomorrow. I've been trying to update around noon, but there may be some complication tomorrow, so it may end up being at a different time.**

**Review, pretty please? *puppy dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 3 Itachi

**Chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, about two o'clock (Pacific time) I'm going to be away from my computer, so I won't be able to reply to reviews for a few hours – I get to go see my faaaaavorite Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast, in theaters! :D So excited – you can tell I'm a nineties kid ;) Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know – but I'll reply to any reviews I receive when I return! Love you guys~**

Chapter Three: Itachi

Wednesday passed with little happening. Hinata, though sad that Naruto wasn't there, was content to give Sasuke the occasional shy smile, which he returned with sly smirks. The blonde was still in her mind, but now she had broken out of her bubble, stepping out into a wider world that she was certainly enjoying.

The pair didn't do anything after school. Though Sasuke wanted to, he knew he had to stick to his deal with his brother. The older Uchiha brother had the right to a chance with the girl. Sasuke probably would never admit it out loud, but he was hoping something would go wrong between the two, so he could continue to see Hinata without interference.

Thursday dawned with a light rain, the snow melting a bit during the warmer-than-usual winter day. Their city usually didn't see much snow, so the little bit that melted away was far from missed as puddles overtook snowbanks.

Itachi arrived at the high school at his normal time, shutting his bag in his locker and taking his physics book with him to class. As with the past few days, a few females approached him, revealing that they had gotten the dark-haired boy as a match. And, as he had all week, he turned them down gently, saying he had other plans. After finally making it to class with no less than half a dozen requests, he sat at his desk with a light sigh. Though he appreciated the girls making the effort, he was getting a bit tired of telling them no. He knew his brother had it the same way, and they had been jokingly calling it the Uchiha Effect ever since Itachi started high school. But though the rest of the female population was bothering him, Itachi let one in particular enter his mind.

Little Hinata.

He had found it strange they had crashed into one another the very day he had received her as match. Of course, he had no idea who she had gotten in return, and Sasuke hadn't told him.

Sasuke...

Itachi had seen the boy stalk off into his room after his date with Hinata. Though Itachi didn't know the exact cause of his brother's distress, he hoped nothing had gone wrong. The younger boy had yet to say anything as to what had happened, negative or otherwise. He had also been avoiding his older brother, which worried Itachi greatly. The two had always been close, though rivals, and Sasuke's stoney silence was getting to him.

Maybe he should just call the whole deal off. Either way, it was easy to see that something regarding the Hyuuga girl was what was bothering his brother, regardless if it was something that had gone wrong, or had gone well. But Itachi had to admit...he was being selfish.

Even thinking it made him wince.

Ever since he had been young, Itachi had been a selfless person. He doted on his brother, helped his parents in any way he could, and was cordial and polite to everyone, never causing arguments or confrontations. He'd rather give than receive. So, if his thinking was correct, and Sasuke was being sour because he had in fact enjoyed his outing with Hinata and didn't want Itachi to ruin things, that meant that by also taking the girl out, he would be impeding on his brother. Itachi didn't want to do anything to hurt his brother. He'd rather walk on glass.

But still...

Sasuke had pointed out that Itachi was lacking in the social department. This was true, when Itachi finally sat down and thought about. During his four years of high school, he had yet to find anyone he really called a friend. He had acquaintances, and colleagues, but no one he talked to just to talk to, or invite over for no reason. And when it came to girls, he was even worse. Itachi knew, though not out of vanity, that he was rather good-looking. Females, and even some males, had tried to get his attention before. But the diligent Itachi had been too busy with grades, or chess, or family matters to bother with getting to know any of them. He'd never been on a date, or even considered going on one. It had really just never crossed his mind. Sure, he'd note that one female or another was mildly attractive, but he just never had the urge to try and claim one. He was sure it would be quite easy to get one to agree, but it just didn't appeal to him.

And Hinata Hyuuga was someone Itachi had never considered as a match. Not just because of age, but because he had simply not heard much about her. She was the definition of a wallflower, not sticking out in any way. But Itachi had done a bit of undercover work the past two days. From what he had gathered, she was surprisingly similar to him in several ways. She had no real friends, being nearly always alone (save for the attentions his brother had given her yesterday and the day before). Studies were important, as she was always early to class, having no one to talk to to take up her time. She was quiet, polite, and extremely shy and under-confident.

And she was pretty cute, he had to admit. Those pearlescent eyes, long dark hair, and pale skin that looked extremely soft...she was quite easy on the eyes. Her uniform actually complimented her looks, the skirt falling just above her knees, and the top doing little to hide an already-blossoming bust. At that thought, Itachi shook his head. Extremely inappropriate, he reprimanded himself.

So...was it worth trying to take her out? Could he really do something to directly interfere with his brother's happiness? Ugh, he just didn't know. Sasuke had insisted he also try the Hyuuga's affections, but that was before he had tried it himself.

With that, Itachi made a decision. He would confront his brother at lunch, and see just what was going on. Only if the younger boy still wanted it would he continue with the deal. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke.

His morning classes crawled by, and Itachi actually wished for his lunch period, very unlike usual. When the release bell rang, he sped his way to his locker to replace his things and find his brother.

Luckily, Sasuke was dallying at his locker, allowing Itachi to catch him before he disappeared into the cafeteria. After ascertaining that Hinata was nowhere in sight, the older boy made his move.

"Sasuke."

Caught off-guard, the boy turned, eyes wide. "Itachi! What are you doing here?"

"I wish to speak with you, if you have a moment."

Glancing around, Sasuke nodded, face carefully blank.

They leaned against a wall, waiting for the rest of the students to vacate. Itachi could feel that Sasuke was a bit tense, and his hesitation grew.

Once alone, Itachi murmured, "I need to know where we stand, little brother."

Obviously not in the mood to talk, Sasuke merely replied, "In what regard?"

"With Miss Hyuuga."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, if you don't want me to-"

"Look...Itachi...yeah, she made me happy on one date for a couple of hours. I wouldn't mind seeing her again. But I can't really make a claim on her – you have just as much a right to try dating her as I do."

"I don't want to step on your toes, Sasuke. If this is what you want, then I would be more than happy to step down."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "That's not the point."

"It's my point."

"Just do it," the younger boy snapped. "We'll make it up to her – it should be her choice anyway."

Itachi's eyes softened, and he sighed. He could tell that Sasuke was highly conflicted. "Whatever you think, Sasuke."

"I gotta go. See you later." Hands in his pockets, Sasuke stalked, off, obviously in a worse mood.

Itachi still felt terrible, but knew that Sasuke had made up his mind. Sighing again, he walked back to the senior branch of the hallway, too uptight to eat.

As before, classes dragged on. Itachi found himself constantly checking the clock, only to be disappointed when only a few minutes had passed. He had always been one to enjoy his courses, so the torture of waiting for them to be over seemed to be amplified. Finally, the last bell of the day rang out, releasing the students into the hallways to go home. Or, in Itachi's case, to see a certain freshman girl.

For the second time that day, Itachi waded his way through the freshman hallway, ignoring the pointed stares he got for doing so. Despite looking, he didn't see Sasuke. But he did find the Hyuuga girl, just shutting her locker to leave.

"Excuse me...Hinata?"

Turning, the girl gasped lightly as she caught sight of Itachi. "Oh! Um...y-yes?"

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

"Of course!"

Hinata, having no idea why the senior would bother talking with her, immediately assumed it was about her crashing into him the other day. _Maybe I hurt him! Or, __embarrassed him terribly! He must be upset with me...oh no..._

They stood together in the crowded hallway for a few moments, but then Itachi decided they needed a more secluded location to talk. Taking her hand, much to her surprise, he led her into the nearest empty classroom.

"I-Itachi, I...w-what's going on?"

Once he shut the door, the senior turned to Hinata and smiled, which only served to confuse her. "I just wanted to speak to you in regards to the matches this week."

More negative thoughts filled Hinata's head. _Maybe he doesn't want me dating Sasuke!_

"I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of accompanying me after school, perhaps for dinner or something else to pass the time?"

Now she was royally confused. Was he...asking her out? No. No way. This was Itachi Uchiha! The most popular boy in the entire high school! The universe must be intent on driving her mad this week – taking her crush from her, involving her with Sasuke, and now Itachi?

As she stood staring at him silently, Itachi mentally cursed his luck. _She obviously wants nothing to do with me..._

"Itachi, I...I'm c-confused. You...you want to take me...on a d-date?"

Shifting his weight, the boy replied, "Yes, that is my intention."

"O-oh..." Hinata blushed bright red. "S-so...you said this was about the matches...so did you...?"

"Yes, I received you as a match on Monday. I've heard my brother also had the pleasure of taking you out the other day, under the same circumstances."

Hinata's head was reeling. _Both_ Uchiha brothers had gotten her as a match? Impossible. She was the least popular girl in school, and the data match had paired both of them to her? No one else alive would believe it: Hinata the wallflower matched with the Uchiha brothers.

"I...um..." She poked her fingers together nervously. "I...suppose...I could go..."

Itachi perked up a bit. "Are you sure? If it's an inconvenience, or if you'd prefer to keep seeing my brother, I-"

"N-no," Hinata stated firmly. Fate was messing with her again, and just like with Sasuke, she was going to just grit her teeth and be brave! "I d-did enjoy my date with Sasuke, but he's made no move to make anything b-between us official. So...I'd like to go out with you tonight." Proud of herself, she smiled lightly.

Itachi mirrored her. "I'm glad. I need only to tell the chess club I won't be attending today, and then we can go. That is, if you have nothing else you need to take care of before then?"

"No, I'm f-fine."

Hinata opted to wait by the door while Itachi informed his club of his lack of attendance. Soon, they were bundled up and walking for the metro to head downtown, Hinata hanging on to Itachi's arm.

"If I may be a bit rude, may I ask what you did with my brother before? I wish to avoid any repeats."

"Um...we saw a movie, and had d-dinner. Nothing much more than that."

"I see. Is there anything in particular you wish to do?"

"I'm fine with p-pretty much anything."

"I'll leave it up to you. I haven't done much of this sort of thing."

Hinata looked up at him in surprise. "R-really?" But as soon as she blurted it, she blushed deeply as she realized what it sounded like she meant. "I-I mean, I'm not trying to say that you, well, what I meant was-"

Itachi chuckled. "No, I know what you mean. But contrary to popular belief, I have yet to date anyone."

The girl blushed deeper. _So...the first person he's dated...is..._

"So, do you have any ideas? Because as far as I know, you've gone on at least one date more than I."

This broke Hinata's serious thought, and she giggled. "Um...how about...b-bowling?"

Itachi considered this. "I don't see why not."

They exited the metro and started walking. The nearest bowling alley was several blocks away, and they needed something to talk about. Both quiet people, however, seemed unwilling to break the silence. But before they could get too far, the rain from the morning hours returned, starting with a sprinkle and quickly building into a downpour. Squealing, Hinata dashed for a shop overhang, accidentally dragging Itachi behind her as she kept her grip on his hand.

"Shoot," Itachi muttered.

But he paused when he saw Hinata digging into her purse, which she had made a habit of bringing after her date with Sasuke. After a few moments, she cheered in success as she pulled out a small umbrella all wrapped up and folded. "I had to walk in the rain a bit this m-morning, so I came prepared!" Unfurling it with a pop, she offered it to Itachi to hold above his taller height. It was a light lavender in color with several white circles.

With the proper shielding in place, the pair made their way back out onto the sidewalk, walking briskly to make it to the bowling alley. The rain seemed wash away their silence, and conversation broke out between them as they walked.

The alley was fairly empty, as it was a school night. Itachi refused to let Hinata pay her share, handing over the money before she could dig in her purse.

"I-Itachi, please – I can p-pay!"

"Nonsense. I asked you here." Smiling, he asked her her shoe size, ending the discussion. Pouting, she told him her size and walked to their lane while he finished up. She hadn't been bowling in quite some time.

"Here you are," he said later, handing her her shoes.

"Th-thank you."

She picked a blue and white marbled ball, while Itachi chose red. Always the gentleman, he let her go first. Nervous, she bit her lip as she prepared to throw. Fears of slipping or the ball sticking to her fingers made her hesitate, and when she finally threw, the ball rolled slowly down the center of the lane, eventually crashing into the middle and knocking down every pin. Elated, she cheered and spun back around, smiling widely. "I g-got a strike!"

Itachi was smiling at her. "You never told me you were a professional. How am I supposed to compete?"

Giggling, she replied, "Oh, I'm s-sure you'll beat me. I haven't done this in forever!"

Itachi took his place at the lane while Hinata took a seat. She watched him study the angles, ball held up with both hands. Blushing, she noted that he really was very attractive. And as he moved forward and threw the ball, slightly bending forward, her blush deepened as she added, _and he has a very cute butt_. Completely embarrassed by her thought, she bent forward over her knees and buried her face in her hands as her cheeks burned.

"Hinata? Is everything all right?"

"Y-yes..." she mumbled. "I'm f-fine..."

Concerned, Itachi placed a comforting hand on her back as he sat beside her. "Are you feeling all right? Should I take you home?"

"N-no!" she cried, sitting up in a rush, cheeks still pink. "I was just, um...thinking."

The boy perked an eyebrow in question.

Mortified, she stood quickly and grabbed her ball, moving to stand at the lane. The image of Itachi bent over was still in her mind, and as she moved to throw herself, the thought of him looking at her the same way also emerged. Completely thrown off, she dropped the ball with a squeal, which landed in the gutter and crawled down the lane.

Worried, Itachi stepped up beside her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Red as a tomato, she mumbled, "Yeah...I'm just going to, um...go to the bathroom for a minute."

Itachi watched in confusion as the girl disappeared. _I hope she really is okay. Have I done something wrong?_

Hinata hid out for several minutes in a stall, gathering her thoughts, her breathing, and her blush. _You're being ridiculous, _she muttered mentally. _Just relax! Itachi seems like a very nice boy...I'm sure he understands. Try to just have fun. Odds are, after this week, neither of them will bother with you again anyway. So enjoy it while it lasts!_ Steeling herself, she left the lavatory determined to just go with the flow.

Itachi had taken his turn, sitting at the booth waiting for her return. Glancing up at her, he saw that she looked more relaxed, smile pleasant. Returning it, he said, "Your turn."

"Okay." Grabbing her ball, she managed to knock over six, and then two more.

They went back and forth for a while, Itachi doing much better than the girl. She didn't mind, however, content to cheer him on while she giggled at her own attempts. Soon, the last frame was upon them, and Hinata grabbed her ball for the last throw. Concentrating, she told herself, _Come on, let me get a strike! Just for the end!_ With that, she tossed the ball, trying to mimic her first throw. It careened down the slick wooden floor, crashing a bit to the right, all of the pins falling.

"I did it!" she cheered. Excited, she spun on one foot to give Itachi a smile. But suddenly, she lost her balance on the slippery floor beneath her, tumbling down on her backside. A bit dizzy from her fall, she closed her eyes and held her head in one hand as the other propped her up. She heard Itachi rush to her, putting a hand on one of her bent knees. Cracking one eye open, she saw him looking at her in concern. But something about him looked funny. Opening her other eye, she saw that he was extremely pink in the face. Confused, she moved to sit up, eyes falling to her legs as she went to look where to stand. That's when she noticed that the skirt of her uniform was out of place. Very, very much out of place.

She was flashing the entire alley her undergarments!

Shrieking, she scrambled into a kneeling position, hands holding her skirt down as her face exploded into a red that would put Itachi's bowling ball to shame. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..._

"Are...are you okay?" Itachi questioned quietly, clearing his throat. "You looked like you fell pretty hard."

"I...I..." Completely mortified, Hinata bowed her head in humiliation.

Smiling gently, Itachi moved to sit beside her, pulling her head to his chest. "It's all right, Hinata...I don't think anyone else noticed. There really isn't anyone else here."

She whined against his shirt, her face hot enough to burst into flame, a few mortified tears leaking from her eyes.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Yes please..."

Carefully, Itachi stood, pulling the girl up with him. They removed their shoes, returning them to the front desk. The clerk asked if Hinata was okay, to which Itachi replied, "She's fine...just a bit embarrassed."

_A bit?_ Hinata thought to herself.

They left the alley behind, the winter sky already dark, the rain still falling. Itachi silently took up the umbrella, arm in arm with his date. They walked slowly, not really having any destination in mind. Eventually, they found themselves at the park, a bench beneath a tree fairly dry. Taking their seats, they snuggled together in the cold, Hinata ducking her head beneath Itachi's chin, not wanting to have to look him in the eyes.

Itachi's eyes softened. He felt terrible for the girl. It was obvious she was extremely shy, and the incident had both shaken her up, and embarrassed her terribly. Feeling bad for putting her in that situation, he hugged her closer to his side, trying to give her a comforting squeeze, resting his chin on the crown of her head. "I'm sorry about your fall, Hinata. And I apologize if I seemed...unprofessional."

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she mumbled, "It w-wasn't your fault...a-and...it isn't like you could really h-help it..." In spite of herself, she giggled lightly. "I can't believe I..." Humiliated again, she buried her face into his chest further, still giggling.

Letting himself smile a bit, Itachi chuckled. Soon, the two of them were overcome with laughter, their sides stitching as they continued to crack up.

"Your...your face...was s-so red," Itachi managed to say, wiping a tear from his eye. "I felt so b-bad..."

"You felt bad?" she teased. "I thought I was gonna d-d-die!"

Eventually, their laughter died down, the two of them both feeling much better. They continued to cuddle together, listening to the rain beat upon the sidewalk.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked a while later.

"Hm, a little bit. Are you?"

"Yes. I didn't have the chance to eat lunch today."

Gasping lightly, Hinata sat up and looked him in the face. "You d-didn't? Well let's g-go!" Standing, she tugged him to his feet, ignoring his attempts to stifle her concern. She set them at a brisk pace, asking what places he liked to eat. Realizing he wasn't going to stop her from making sure he ate soon, Itachi gave up and led them to a small restaurant in an alley.

"They have wonderful desserts here," he said. "I must admit I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"Really? Me too," Hinata replied. "I love cinnamon buns especially, but a-anything sweet is my weakness."

"Hn. I'm the same way."

They got a small table by a window, the rain forming webs against the glass. The air was pleasant, talk streaming between them easily. They ate their dinner quickly, eager to get to the dessert. They split a large brownie and ice cream dish, complete with thick hot fudge. Blushing, Hinata accepted a bite from Itachi's spoon, humming in appreciation as she nodded vigorously. After she downed it, she said, "That _is_ really good!"

"Indeed."

As before, Itachi didn't let her pay anything against the tab. She pouted heavily as he handed the cashier's check back, including a hefty tip. "Itachi, I'd r-really like to help pay!"

"I told you before," he replied, smirking. "I'm the one who asked you for an outing – it's my pleasure, really."

She just continued pouting, feeling bad.

The rain still hadn't let up as the left, making their way back to the station. As Sasuke before him, Itachi refused to let her walk home alone, taking her to her door.

"Keep it," she said as he moved to return the umbrella. "You'll need it. I'll g-get it back tomorrow morning."

Itachi smiled gently. "Thank you."

Suddenly shy again, she glanced to the side with a blush as she said, "I had a lot of fun, Itachi. Even though I embarrassed myself so badly..."

The boy chuckled. "I'm glad. I also enjoyed myself." Eyes softening, he added, "I wouldn't mind doing this again."

Smiling, Hinata replied, "I'd l-like that."

"Until tomorrow then," Itachi said, bowing his head. Hinata smiled gently in return, returning the words as she went inside.

Itachi's head was full as he walked back to the station. Now the decision was in Hinata's hands. She had had hours with both brothers, and he knew it would be up to her which she enjoyed better. Though he would be sad if she chose his brother, he would choose no one else for her if it could not be him. Comforted by that thought, he stepped inside his home and went to speak to Sasuke. The younger brother, however, was already in bed. This worried Itachi a bit, as Sasuke wasn't the type to turn in early. He had a feeling it was in regards to his late arrival home. Knowing there was little he could do to help it, Itachi finished up the little bit of homework his teachers had assigned the day before the dance, and then went to bed with a full mind.

Across town, Hinata was still awake. She had enjoyed both of her outings with Sasuke and Itachi. Now that both were done, she faced a dilemma. She couldn't very well keep both, but...she really wasn't sure which she would choose if given the choice. Itachi was sweet and kind, very similar to herself, while Sasuke was a bit brash and cool, being a bit protective and dominant. Tossing and turning in her bed, she couldn't say for certain which one she would want to call her own.

_But...I doubt either would really date me. I mean...they're both so popular, handsome and smart. What could they ever see in me?_ But even as she thought that, she remembered Sasuke telling her to believe in herself, and Itachi doing his best to comfort her as she fell apart a bit. _They...really do both care...if they didn't, they wouldn't have done either of those things._ Her heart warmed as she realized this, but was still heavy. The dance was tomorrow, and she needed to choose a Valentine. Naruto had never given her a chance, and now she had two boys who were obviously interested in her. With a sigh, she realized that Naruto would never see her.

To her surprise, however, the thought didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Instead, she almost felt...relieved. So many years of fruitless crushing were finally at an end. And now, she had two very striking boys willing to give her a chance. _Which do I choose? s_he asked her ceiling. But, as usual, it didn't answer. Rolling over once more, she did her best to quiet her thoughts and get a bit of sleep before the next day.

**Poor Hinata – this is going to be a tough decision! And I think it was just as tough for me to decide which to write! :'( But! Tomorrow she will choose – Sasuke...or Itachi?**

**Reviews are always appreciated! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Decision

**Last chapter guys! Just the epilogue left! Hinata's got a big decision to make – hopefully the one you're rooting for is chosen! ;)**

**And I forgot to note on the last chapter, if I can't reply to you, it's because you don't have private messaging enabled, which for those of you who aren't sure, is in your account settings. Sorry about that, scarecrow09 ^^;**

Chapter Four: Decision

When the sun rose Friday morning, three heavy hearts each made their way toward Konoha High School. Hinata still didn't know which boy she cared for more, and each brother was wondering if they would get to accompany her to the dance that evening. None of them exchanged words that morning, none knowing what to say.

Hinata's thoughts wandered through all of her classes. When her teaches spoke, she didn't hear a word. The only people on her mind were the Uchiha brothers. How could she choose one over the other? Both had treated her kindly, making her smile and feel like someone worth noticing for the first time in her life. But she couldn't make a claim to both. And by lunchtime, she was considering having neither. At least that way, neither would have to see the other be valued more.

As usual, she sat alone with her tray, picking at her food, not really hungry. She was nearly one-hundred percent sure she would tell them that she really couldn't make up her mind, and that she would have to say no to both.

But then, something happened that hadn't happened all year.

A tray landed on the table next to her, and Hinata gave a start, jarred out of her thoughts. Looking over with wide eyes, she saw someone she hadn't spoken to in quite some time.

"Tenten!"

"'Hey Hinata," the sophomore greeted. Her smile was gentle, her expression worried. "I noticed you weren't looking so good. What's wrong?"

Hinata bowed her head. Tenten was a good friend of her cousin Neji's, but the two girls had never really spoken. Just like everyone else, Tenten kept her distance from the quiet Hyuuga girl. Hinata really had no idea why she would suddenly make the effort to speak to her. "Oh...n-nothing."

Tenten's brown eyes softened. "Look...I know I've never really made any effort to get to know you, but that's because Neji isn't that close to you either, and he's my best friend. But...I can't take seeing you sit by yourself anymore. And you look so sad! So, I'm going to sit with you from now on. No exceptions."

Taken aback, Hinata gave the girl a watery look. "You...y-you..."

"I'm not proud of waiting until now. I feel terrible that it's taken me this long to see you really need a friend. So I want to be the first to reach out to you."

Biting back tears, Hinata just nodded.

"So...what's bugging you, Hinata?"

After making sure she wouldn't burst out crying, Hinata recounted her entire week, from the matches to Naruto to Sasuke and then to Itachi. "I...I don't know what to do. I r-really like them both...so...I think m-maybe I'll just tell them both no. I can't pick one over the other!"

"Wow..." Tenten marveled. "I had no idea you were that involved with two of the most popular guys! No offense!"

"N-none taken."

"That is quite the dilemma. Can you really not see a reason to choose one over the other? Was there something one did that the other didn't do? Because it seems terrible for all of you to end up unhappy instead of just one. I mean...it really sucks for the odd man out, but...if you got yourselves into this mess, it seems like someone should leave with a smile."

Hinata considered this. Tenten had a point. Though it was cruel to make one boy sad by not choosing him, it was equally cruel to leave all of them hurting. Thinking back, she tried to think of a defining factor, a breaking point between the two brothers. "I...I don't know!"

"That's okay!" Tenten replied. "Look...maybe you should just all agree to show up to the dance, and maybe talk it out there. Who knows – maybe they'll sort it out between themselves. But at least give things a chance to work out. I'm sure they will in the end."

Hinata gave her new friend a shaky smile. "Thank you, Tenten. It's so n-nice to have someone to talk to."

"I'm glad I could help, and just feel bad I didn't do so sooner. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay...oh, w-wait, Tenten?" Hinata called before the girl got too far.

"Hm?"

"Are you g-going to the dance?"

"Well, I'm thinking about it. But I don't have anyone to go with."

"Oh...well, what about Neji?"

Tenten laughed. "Oh please. He's far too serious for something like that. Besides, we're just friends."

"Could you...come with me tonight? Just in case something goes wrong?"

The other girl grinned. "Sure. I'll meet you here, okay?"

"O-okay!" Feeling a bit better, Hinata downed some of her lunch before the bell rang, taking her to her first afternoon class. For the first time all day, she managed to focus a bit on her classes, though she still got occasionally distracted.

Finally, the final bell rang. Swallowing her nerves, Hinata rushed into the hallway, needing to accomplish two goals before going home. Packing her bag in record time, she wormed her way through the crowds until she found her first target.

"Sasuke? Can...can I talk to you?"

The raven-haired boy looked up from his locker, and gave her a tired smirk. "Sure."

Poking her forefingers together, the shy girl mumbled, "Well, I just...wanted to...um...ask you...if you and your brother would both come to the dance tonight?"

Sasuke's face went blank. "Both of us?"

"I...I want to talk...to you both. If that's okay. If not, then...I guess you don't have to go..."

The boy let out a gusty sigh. "I think I understand. All right then, I'll go. But you better talk to Itachi too. I'll...see you tonight, Hinata."

"Okay. Bye, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Finished with phase one, Hinata dashed off to complete phase two.

Itachi was just about to enter the room chess club was held in when Hinata found him. "Itachi! W-wait!"

Turning, the boy looked at her in surprise. He had assumed, from her lack of contact that day, that she had made up her mind and chosen Sasuke. "Hinata! Is everything all right?"

"Y...yeah...I just...wanted to talk to you," she panted, holding herself up against the wall.

"Of course."

"I...already spoke to Sasuke...and I wanted to know if you b-both could come to the dance tonight. I want to t-talk to you both."

Like his brother, Itachi gave her a blank look. "If you'd like me to come, I will. It begins at eight and ends at midnight, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Very well. I shall see you there, Hinata."

She gave him a smile, then dashed off for the doors to head home. Itachi stared after her, clutching the open door for several minutes until another club member called his name. "Hm? Oh...coming."

Breath blooming white in the cold air, Hinata made it home in record time. Tearing into her room, she huffed and puffed for several minutes before jumping into the shower, bathing thoroughly. Once finished, she dried her hair, smiling at its shine and subtle fragrance. Then, she approached her closet. She had a couple of dresses from other events, and knew just what she wanted to wear.

A strapless dress, lilac in color, reached just below her knees. The bust was white with sparkling sequins, while the rest started with a light purple that blended into a deep violet hue at the jagged ends. Around the middle was a white sash, which tied into a ribbon at the small of her back. _Perfect,_ she thought, smiling at her reflection as she held it in front of her. She still had several hours before the dance began, and she decided to cool her nerves with a bit of homework.

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha household, the brothers were standing in the living room, face to face. Sasuke had his arms folded across his middle, staring at his brother, who looked far less tense with his hands in his back pockets.

"I have a feeling," Itachi said slowly, carefully, "that Hinata is highly conflicted."

"Hn."

"It would be polite for both of us to attend, and hear what she has to say. If things...go against what either of us plan for, then we're more than welcome to leave. But we need to listen to her. I could tell it is very important to her that we handle this maturely."

At this, Sasuke broke eye contact, looking over to the side to avoid his brother's gaze. Itachi always knew what the right thing to do was, and once again, he was correct. Something clicked in Sasuke, and he smirked, eyes closed. "You're right. We'll both go, and settle this."

"Just try to be on your best behavior. I know you tend to get...emotional."

"I'll be fine, Itachi."

Half an hour before the dance's start, the brothers dressed. Sasuke donned a light blue dress shirt and black slacks, a dark blue tie hanging across his chest. Itachi wore matching trousers, choosing a black shirt with a red tied. The trip to the school was a bit tense, but better than it had been before.

The school was all alight, bass tangible far from the building's walls. Students were everywhere, though most dashed inside to avoid the cold night air. Hinata was waiting by the door to the hallway near the gym, where the dance was to be held. Tenten still hadn't arrived, and she was nervous. What if her promises had been shallow, her new friendship nothing but a fake? Hinata was on the verge of tears when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Eyes widening, the girl turned to see the last person she expected. "N...Naruto?"

The blonde was wearing black pants, a glaringly-bright orange dress shirt blinding everyone around. On his arm was Sakura in a white dress dotted with pink flower petals that reached her mid-thigh. "Hey!"

"B-but...I thought you were suspended?"

"Yeah, well..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his eyes closed as he grinned cheekily. "I talked to Tsunade, and we reached an understanding. She seemed to know why I did it."

"Did what? P-peeked into the locker room?"

"Oh, you know about it? Yeah, I did that so Sasuke could talk to you! He told me you were crushing on me, and that he got you as match. So, I decided to remove myself so he could ask you to the dance without me ruining it!"

Hinata gaped at him. "You...did that for Sasuke?"

"Yes, he did," Sakura said, grinning.

"Sakura...I thought you s-said you'd never go with Naruto?"

The pinkette blushed lightly. "Yeah, well...as it turned out...I actually got him as a match. So...I talked to him after school today, and decided to give it a shot."

"Speaking of giving boys chances!" a voice cut in, and the group turned to see Ino hanging onto Sai's arm. Her dress was shockingly short, and a blinding yellow to match her hair. "Hey guys! Look who I brought!"

"Oh, good! I was hoping you'd come, Ino!" Sakura gushed, immediately engaging her best friend in conversation. Naruto and Sai also began talking, and Hinata felt excluded. Saddened, she turned to look for more arrivals, when she caught sight of Tenten!

"I am _so_ sorry I'm late," the girl said. "I totally lost track of time. But I'm here now! Are they here yet?"

"No, not yet. You look g-good, Tenten!"

The brunette was sporting a gold dress similar in style to Hinata's, the top a more coppery color. "Oh, thanks. I can't remember the last time I wore a dress – it feels so weird! Anyway, let's get inside – it's freezing out here!"

The gym was decorated with pink and red lights, strobes flashing and music blaring. Couples and groups were already strewn across the glossy wooden floor. Hugging herself, Hinata admitted, "I s-still don't know what I'm going t-to say!"

Tenten gave her a pitying look. "Just tell them the truth, what you told me. I'm sure things will work out. But until they get here, let's just try and have fun!"

The pair made their way closer to the middle of the floor, and started casually dancing. Hinata felt awkward and out of place, but Tenten kept urging her on, and soon she was just lost in the bass of the music, giving the entrance the occasional glance. _Where are they? Did they decide not to come after all?_

The brothers approached the door, and managed to break through a crowd of females bombarding them with last-minute invites. Once inside, Itachi glanced around and said, "I'm going to find a restroom before we go in."

Sasuke just nodded.

Once the older brother was out of sight, Sasuke took off. Pushing through crowds and ignoring angry retorts, he made his way into the gym and tried to spot Hinata. It took a few moments, but soon he saw her with another girl he didn't know. Speed walking, he made his way toward her. "Hinata..."

Turning, the girl replied, "Sasuke! Where is Itachi?"

"Busy. Look, I just wanted to talk to you before he got here."

Tenten gave her friend a look, and moved several paces off to give them privacy.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?"

Gently, the boy took the girl's hands in his own. "Look, Hinata...I want you to know...I had a lot of fun the other day...and during school talking to you and getting to know you. But..." He bit his lip, blood dotting the flesh. "My brother...is much more deserving of you."

"Sasuke..."

"Just...wait. He's more patient than me, and polite. I'm...rash, and I can have a temper. I've been mean to people, and I never want to be mean to you. So...I want you to say yes to my brother if you can."

Hinata's eyes welled with tears. "Sasuke...I...was going to tell you both that...I c-can't decide. I really like you both-"

"Then I'll decide for you. Choose Itachi. I can guarantee he'll be better for you."

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be." He gave her a shaky grin. "We'll definitely be friends...I like you too much to totally abandon you. And...who knows. Things change...but for now, this is the right choice." He shifted his hands to cover hers, moving them up and down once. "I'll see you around, okay Hinata?"

Before she could reply, the boy spun on his heel, walking swiftly out of the room. Reaching out with her hands, Hinata nearly called to him. But she knew he wouldn't return, and just watched him go, hands falling to her side. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she hiccuped lightly. "Sasuke...I'm so...s-so sorry..."

Tenten walked up beside her, putting an arm around her. "That was tough to watch..." she admitted. "But...maybe he's right."

Moments later, Itachi made his way into the gym. Sasuke wasn't in the hall where he'd left him, and the older brother assumed he had already gone in. But the first thing he saw was Hinata standing on the outer edge of the dance floor, a brunette holding her as she cried. Alarmed, he rushed forward and asked, "Hinata! Is everything okay? What happened? What's wrong?" Carefully, he put his hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her gaze. "Where is Sasuke?"

Tenten glanced around, and then disappeared into the crowd.

Trying to regain control of herself, Hinata sniffled, "He...he was a-already h-here. He...told me that h-he wants me...to pick y-you...that...he thinks you're more...d-deserving..."

Itachi's shoulders fell. _Sasuke...you... _The older boy gave her a sad smile. "In all honesty, I never thought he'd do something like that...in fact, it's what I planned to do. He just beat me to it."

Hinata wiped her cheeks. "Itachi, I...I didn't know what to do. I really d-do like you both, but...Sasuke said he just wanted to be f-friends..."

Itachi slowly moved forward, enveloping the small girl in his arms where she cried against his chest. "I'm sorry, Hinata...maybe it would have been better if neither of us approached you..."

"B-but...then...I'd still be alone...and...I wouldn't have gotten to know you. I r-really enjoy your company, and Sasuke's...I'd be so sad if I lost you both..."

They stood like that for quite some time, Itachi ignoring the looks he was getting. Eventually, Hinata's cries and hiccups quieted to just the occasional sniffle. Releasing her, Itachi held her at arm's length. "Are you all right?"

Wiping her cheeks, she mumbled, "Yes...I...I think so."

"Good. So...what do you want to do?"

She stared at the floor. "I...want to respect Sasuke's decision. It...hurts, a little, but..." she blushed, glancing at him shyly. "I...I want to give u-us a shot. That is...if you still want to..."

Itachi smiled. "Very much so." In the back of his mind, he still felt hesitation at his brother's behalf, but Itachi knew he couldn't keep shorting himself to make others happy. Moving forward, he took one of Hinata's hands, the other falling to her waist. "So...shall we dance, Hinata?"

Finally smiling again, she nodded. Together they swayed on the wooden floor, content in a soft silence between them, the music filling the gap.

After several songs, Itachi said, "You look beautiful, Hinata. That color is certainly yours."

Another blush colored her cheeks. "Thank you...you look good t-too." Looking up into his dark eyes, she smiled.

"Hey Hinata!"

Looking over, Hinata smiled as she saw Naruto and the others approaching. "Hello, Naruto."

"Mind if we join you?" Ino asked.

Glancing at her partner, Hinata replied, "Sure, come on over." The group formed a small circle, pairs remaining close. Conversation broke out between them, and Hinata contented herself to let Itachi hold her from behind, swaying lightly to the music. _Hm...I wonder where Tenten is?_

Out in the hallway, Tenten had been searching high and low. Finally, she opened the door to the outside, looking around in the cold. Several yards away, a figure was standing out on the lawn, gaze caught in the sky. Sighing, she shut the door and approached it. "Hey...Sasuke, right?"

The raven-haired boy didn't answer, continuing to stare upward.

"Look, um...I'm sort of new to the situation, but...I think you did a really big thing back there. That had to be really difficult to do. I can tell you really care about her."

Slowly, onyx eyes slid over to glance at her. "Hn."

"But...since you're here...you might as well come in and try to cheer up a bit. You don't have to face Hinata, but you might as well try to distract yourself a bit. It's better than standing out here in the cold with your thoughts."

Sasuke turned his head to look at the girl straight on. Her hair was down around her shoulders, though he could have swore he remembered it being up in buns. Chocolate eyes looked back at him from a tanned face, her golden gown shimmering in the dim light.

"So...you're a friend of Hinata's?"

"Sort of. We've been acquaintances for a while, but we've gotten back into contact recently. Tenten, sophomore," she introduced, holding out a hand.

Smirking lightly, Sasuke shook it. "Sasuke, freshman."

"So...do you want to come back in?"

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know..."

"Aw, come on. Even if you see her, at least things are settled. It would be good for you to try to move past it a bit. Just relax and hang out with us."

"Hn...fine." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he followed her back into the building.

A crowed was gathered around the Hyuuga girl, and Sasuke frowned as he saw a familiar face. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

The whole group turned to look at him. Hinata looked surprised, but not upset. Itachi also looked taken aback by his brother's presence, but smiled at him.

"Yeah, Bastard! Tsunade let me come back a bit early for the dance once I explained what happened."

"You told her?"

"Yeah!"

"Hn...idiot."

"Do you want to join us?" Hinata asked politely. "Maybe...Tenten could be your d-date!"

Sasuke and Tenten exchanged a glance. "I don't mind," the girl said plainly, shrugging.

The boy grinned. "Sure, why not?"

The group parted a bit to let them in, all of them swaying to the music. But moments later, it cut off as the DJ took up his mic.

"Hey everybody! Just wanted to say that it's been one hour since the start of the dance, and now that everybody's here, I want to wish you all a happy Valentine's Day, and I hope you all managed to find yourself someone to spend it with!"

The students gave out cheers, including Hinata's group. Glancing at them all, Hinata smiled. They were all talking and laughing, including her in their conversations. It seemed that things were finally looking up a bit. She murmured this to Itachi, who leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It's amazing what a little bit of confidence can do."

She turned to give him a confused look. "But...I'm not very c-confident!"

"You've certainly gained much this last week, though. I can sense that you're relaxed and at ease. You may not have been close to everyone here before, but you're opening yourself up for others to approach you after so long of being curled up inside yourself. A blooming flower attracts many more bees than one that is closed. And all you needed to bloom was someone to reach out to you, and believe in you."

"I have you and your b-brother to thank for that," she murmured back. "If you hadn't broken through to me...I might not e-ever have opened up."

Itachi squeezed her gently, resting his chin on her hair. "And I'm not planning on going anywhere...Hinata."

"Itachi...will you be my Valentine?"

"Yes Hinata...if you will be mine."

"I will." In a daring move, she turned her head and kissed him on the cheek, snuggling back against him.

Itachi just smiled.

**D'aw, Hinata's made her choice. And it looks like maybe Sasuke won't take it TOO harshly.**

**Just the epilogue left, everyone – please review if you have the time!**


	5. Epilogue

**All right, last part you guys! I want to thank you for every view, favorite, alert and review! I really hope you enjoyed reading – I sure enjoyed writing it! Wish me luck in the contest! :D**

Epilogue

"Hanako, come on dear! We're going to m-miss them!"

"Mama, you're walking too _fast_..."

"Mama, wait!"

"Itsuki, honey, let me carry you." Reaching down, Hinata scooped the boy onto her right hip, her daughter clinging to her left hand once she repositioned herself.

"Are we gonna see Aunty Ino and Uncle Sai?" Hanako asked, skipping excitedly. "It's been _forever_ since they were here!"

"It has been a long time, Hanako. But we need to h-hurry or we'll miss them at the gate."

"Why do they live so far away?"

"Because Uncle Sai's Mommy and Daddy live far away too."

"I want them to live closer!"

"That's up to them, d-dear." Hinata was used to her five year old daughter's constant questions. For some reason, her first born was completely unlike her quiet parents when it came to volume, being loud and impatient, but smart like her father, always full of questions. Who, what, where, when, why, and how, she had to know it all. Itsuki, however, was Hinata's child. Quiet, shy, and kind, the little three year old was content to watch the world and comment quietly while his sister took the spotlight.

"So, they have a baby now?"

"Yes, little Shou. He just t-turned three months last week."

"I can't wait to see him!"

"We will in a moment." Dodging crowds, Hinata finally breached into open space as the passengers from the most recent flight came through the gate. Families and friends were reunited, hugging and laughing. Cursing her lack of height, Hinata stood on her toes to try and see her friends.

Luckily, Ino made things easier.

"HINATA" she squealed, running through the people around her in high heels to hug her friend and the little boy tightly. "Omigawd, it's been so long!"

"It...it has, Ino," Hinata struggled to say, her breathing cut off by her friend's embrace. "W-where is Shou?"

"Oh, Sai's got him," Ino replied, finally releasing the shorter girl. "Oh, look at you, Itsuki! You've gotten so big!"

The boy blushed darkly, snuggling his face into his mother's neck to hide from the loud woman. _She's just like Hanako,_ he thought in dread.

The group laughed as Sai approached, a baby in tow. Hinata cooed as she beheld the little boy. "He's so adorable!"

"Yeah, he is," Ino said, her expression soft. "See? He has his father's hair, but his _mother's_ eyes! Just like Itsuki!"

Hinata giggled. "True!"

After gathering the visiting family's luggage, they made it to Hinata's car to take them to her house where they would stay. "Itachi would have come with me," she explained, "but he has c-class today."

"Oh that's alright!" Ino replied. "We'll have plenty of time to see him later."

"Tenten said they'd be a b-bit late, but Naruto and Sakura were already there when I left."

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since I've seen Forehead," Ino sighed.

"Times sure flies, d-doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

The Uchiha home was moderate in size. They'd been living there for six years, ever since they married after Hinata's two years of schooling and their summer wedding. It was just the right size for their family, though Itachi's schooling had kept him away from home more than Hinata wanted him to be. Thankfully, however, they were nearly done with his final year, a job already secured in a firm downtown. Hinata was thankful they wouldn't have to move, as she had truly fallen in love with their house and neighborhood. Hanako loved her kindergarten class, and Hinata thought highly of Itsuki's preschool.

"Your place is so tidy, Hinata!" Ino marveled as they exited the car, Shou in her arms as Sai struggled with the bags. "I don't know how you do it, with two kids and a job."

"It's d-difficult," the woman replied. "But I manage somehow."

"Ino has less responsibility, and accomplishes far less," Sai said with a small smile.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Starving Artist! At least I'm paying bills!"

"My gallery is due to open next month. Then we'll see who is paying bills."

Ino pouted.

"N-Naruto's car is gone," Hinata noted quietly. "They must have run into town for something."

After setting their bags in the guest room, Ino and Sai joined Hinata in the living room. Hanako took to playing with dolls on the floor, showing them to Shou who just stared with large blue eyes. Itsuki took to his own toys, staying near his mother's chair. Not long after, a car engine rumbled up the driveway announcing Naruto's return.

"Hey you guys!" the blonde greeted loudly as he reentered the house. "How was the flight?"

"Good! Shou didn't even cry!" Ino replied.

"Pig!"

"Forehead!" Jumping up, Ino carefully glomped a heavily-pregnant Sakura. "My goodness, you look like you're going to explode!"

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, it feels that way. But I have a few more weeks before the twins are due."

"Twins," marveled the other female. "You are gonna be busy, Miss Physical Therapist!"

"Tell me about it. Anyway, sorry we disappeared Hinata. I had a bit of a craving crisis."

The Uchiha woman giggled. "Oh, that's all right – I know what you mean!"

The group sat around the living room and chatted for quite some time while the children played on the floor. Despite the time past since their last face to face meeting, they all spoke comfortably. It wasn't until nearly six o'clock when another car engine sounded. "That must be Itachi!" Hinata announced, leaping from her chair to reach the door before he did.

The man looked tired, running a hand through the long hair framing his face. But when his wife opened the door, his gaze rose to her face and he smiled. "Hinata..."

"Hey...you look t-tired."

"Exhausted may be a better word. Is everyone here?"

"Sasuke and Tenten haven't showed yet, but everyone else is here."

Putting aside his exhaustion for a moment, Itachi took Hinata's chin in his thumb and finger, kissing her lightly. "They'll be here soon enough."

Greetings showered Itachi as he joined the gathering. Hinata went ahead and started dinner, having prepared things ahead of time to be ready to cook when needed. She was nearly finished when she heard more greetings directed at her brother and sister in law. Poking her head out of the kitchen, she called, "Tenten, Sasuke, hello!"

"Hey Hinata!" Tenten replied enthusiastically. Though all four girls were friends, Hinata and Tenten formed one pair while Sakura and Ino formed another. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I've got it. Besides, you're a g-guest – no working for you."

"Aw, c'mon Hinata – anything need chopping, or washing?"

"I'm fine, r-really!"

"Ugh, so stubborn!"

Soon, all eight friends were gathered around the table, children squeezed in alongside their parents.

"So when's your due date again, Sakura?" Tenten asked, passing a bowl of salad.

"November seventeenth, so two more weeks," the pinkette replied. Smirking, she asked, "When are you and Sasuke going to have kids? You're going to be left out of the club!"

"We both work full time – there's just no room for any! I don't have a husband who stays home and draws comics all day!" Tenten replied teasingly.

"Hey, I make a lot with my series!" Naruto protested defensively. "Besides, I'm gonna like being a stay at home dad! My kids are gonna have an awesome childhood hanging out with me all the time!"

"If they don't lose their minds being around you so much," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"They'll turn out better than any of yours!"

"Boys, boys!" Ino called laughing. "Let's keep things nice at the dinner table, huh? I heard plenty of you two yelling in high school – I didn't travel all the way across the country to hear more!"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Gently, Hinata rapped her fork against her glass. "M-may I propose a toast?"

All eyes turned to her.

Scooping up her cup, she continued, "I...just want to say thanks, for our friendship, and our good f-fortune. May it last for m-many years to come."

Smiles broke out around the table. "Here here!"

"A follow up toast," Itachi then proposed. "To the matches back in high school, which brought us all together. Without them, we would not be the group we are today, or were yesterday."

"Here here!"

The meal passed in good conversation, which carried back into the living room after dishes were washed and food put away. The kids fell asleep not long after, cuddled by their parents as talk quieted to murmurs.

"You know," Naruto said quietly. "Itachi really did make a good point. If it wasn't for those silly matches, none of us would be where we are. Sakura surely wouldn't have given me a chance without it! She was too stubborn!"

Sakura slapped him lightly. "Oh be quiet!"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have asked Sai to the dance, or gotten involved with him," Ino mused.

"Itachi and I w-wouldn't be either, and Sasuke met Tenten through me..." Hinata noted.

Silence fell over the room as they all considered this. "A very interesting thought," Itachi agreed. "Can such good matches really be found through a computer program? Or was it more than that? Perhaps circumstance merely put into motion because of it?"

"Hm...I don't think there's much point in wondering," Naruto said, leaning back in the couch with his hands woven behind his head. "I'm just happy we're all here."

"Me too."

"Yeah..."

With that, the gathering slowed to a stop. Naruto and Sakura went back to Sasuke's to crash, while Ino and Sai went into the guest room for the night. Hinata and Itachi packed their kids into their room, tucking them in and shutting off the lights. Slipping into bed, Hinata snuggled against a very tired Itachi.

"Do...you really think it was just c-circumstance?"

"Hm?"

"The m-matches. Do you think maybe...fate would have somehow gotten us all together without them? Or..."

Itachi nuzzled his nose against her neck. "It's impossible to say. But I agree with Naruto...it's best to merely enjoy what we've been given, regardless of the path."

"True..." Turning, she looked her husband in the eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you."

With a sigh, Hinata closed her eyes, slowly drifting into sleep with a smile on her face.

_.oOo. Happy Valentine's Day .oOo._

**Well, that's it everyone – that's the end! Once again, thanks to everyone who has taken time to read my story, as well as any reviews, faves and alerts – they all mean so much to me! Until next time, loves!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
